sgpafandomcom-20200215-history
Elemento
__TOC__ Elemento is a powerful yet shy and panicky guy. He loves kicking bad guy butt all day and night thumb |right | 150px | Muscular, Mid-Thin General Personality Smart, easily-annoyed, shyish, sarcastic : Good Traits: Good fighter, good improviser : Bad Traits: Easily-annoyed, slight germaphobe : Quirks: Cool powers, good partier Hopes He hopes to become a really good superhero and to be adored by people. Fears germs, spiders (kind of) Memorable Quote(s) *sarcasm*, no duh, no dip sherlock Family thumb |right | 150px | : Mother: Karen (deceased) : Father: Kendal (deceased) : Sibling(s): None : Other: Jackal (close friend), Miles Johnson (close friend), Optical (close friend) Friends thumb |right | 150px | : Jackal (close friend for many years, could be a brother-same age), Miles Johnson (close friend for many years could be an older brother), Optical (close friend) Enemies : The NAME "Super Galaxy Princess Alliance" Love Interest None, but still likes girls. : Past: Unknown : Current: None : Powers & Skills Control over the Elements, Super strength : Elemental Control: can blast/create/control fire; can control/manipulate dirt/rock/mud/crystal/etc.; can control/blast wind/air; can control/manipulate/freeze/melt/evaporate water,steam and ice. He can only control as much as he can physically lift. For example: he can only freeze a small pond at most but trying to freeze a lake would probably put him in a coma. PROS: makes him relatively powerful. CONS: can control only to a limit. must practice his powers everyday. his powers are based on movements and not controlling the objects with his mind. Super strength: Strength equal to Aqualad's Flight: Can fly with either wind or fire but can not fly very fast. When flying with wind he needs the built in gliders in his suit and when flying with fire he cannot fly very far. Strength:6/10 Speed:5/10 Agility:4/10 Intelligence:4/10 Weapons Rocks, water in a gourd Other Equipment Fighting Style Jumps around, uses agilty, and plans while he fights on how to take down the enemy : Strengths: : Can fight solo and with a team : 'Weaknesses: ' : panics if he thinks the situation is dangerous, very little fighting experience, pollen, severe power loss if near acetone (found in nail polish remover) KJ livs with his friend Jackal (16 year old Chris Johnson) and his friend's elder brother (22 year old Miles Johnson) in an aparment in Gotham City. When KJ was 4 his mother and father died in a train wreck. He was then sent to a family friend's house in Gotham (Chris's famly's house). One day when he was 11 KJ and Chris were at a carnival when suddenly a mistake ocurred at the "Chemistry is Fun" booth, giving KJ and his friend their powers. They kept their powers a secret. 5 years later when KJ was walking to the store one day he saw Red Arrow fighting Cheshire and Sportsmaster at the kung fu arena. After RA (red arrow) got his butt kicked KJ helped him get back to the cave. At the cave KJ accidently froze a cup of water that Aqualad was drinking, revealing his powers in front of everyone. Black Canary asked him to demonstrate his powers and after that Batman invited him to the team. He accepted but told Batman that he could only go on Missions every now and then. He also told Red Arrow (after they left the cave) that if he is looking for a sidekick he can call him anytime. Now, when KJ goes on missions, he usually asks his friend Jackal (Jackal can turn into animals) to come along with him. KJ is like Spiderman, doing whatever heroics come his way but does not go for major or skilled villians alone. He usually just fights burglars and non super-powered crooks when he is by himself or with Jackal. Took karate classes. Dislikes and stays away from magic and magic users (sometimes) element da man me.jpg|Elemento controlling water Elemento man.png Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:Characters Category:Hero